xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Timeline/@comment-31458111-20170306044754/@comment-1823637-20170309085138
I think we can Ignore Fant4stic, this is the X-Men wiki afterall, not the Fox Cinematic universe wiki. The end fight of X-Men Origins on both this page and this post should be in 1985. And using the other films to explain, heres why: X-Men- Takes place in "The Present" aka when the film came out in 2000, when people saw it in the cinema. That was the original intention. In that When referring to Logans past Charles Xavior states "it's been almost 15 years hasn't it?" pointing to 1985. X-Men 2- the same year as X-Men, Stryker says to Wolverine "Whats it been? 15 Years?". This is two seperate statements from two different people placing Origins end fight in 1985 X-Men: Last Stand & X-Men: First Class have no baring on Origins. X-Men: Days of Future Past: Stryker doesn't recognise Wolverine, he doesn't go "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING LOGAN!!?!" implying He hasn't joined Team X yet, so while this gives no dates, it tells us after January 1973, Logan and Victor went to Vietnam. X-Men: Apocalypse- Scott Summers is 16 years old in 1983, we could assume he's in his 15-16 year old school year. This would mean he's 18 when we see him in 1985, which works out fine. Also if in both timeline he got his powers at the same age, then we would know that he's older in Origins, because he already has his powers, whereas in Apocalypse he gets them during the film. Now To adress Queries you will have with this "Wasn't Wolverine with Team X after leaving Vietnam? and the end fight was 6 years after that"? Yes, he was, but the film doesn't specify how long he was part of Team X for before leaving, and in fact, it doesn't specify any timeframes during the whole opening sequence besides the very very beginning, so we shouldn't assume he went from Vietnam to Nigeria in a day, nor should we assume Nigeria was his first mission. in the plane scene Logan and Fred dukes are on a first name basis, whereas in the elevator Logan shows non-familiarity with Wade Wilson. Logan says "Oh my god! you ever shut up pal?"- not a first name basis, not to mention Wade is explaining why he uses swords to evervone. We could assume from this it's Wades first mission with Team X, but not Logans or Victors. With this logical adjustment we would know Logan Leaves team X in 1979, which leads to the next point. "What about the Three Mile incident in 1979?" What about it? If after Logan left, team X was "hunting their own kind" and sending them to three mile island, a place where they would be experimented on. Stryker needed to keep people away from 3 mile island, and the reactor leak of 79 would be the perfect cover story needed to keep people away. Heck, Gambit says "noones gonna sneak around a nuclear reactor. They think it's gonna turn them into freaks!", a complaint which would only be valid if the reactor had already leaked, as with the 25 moments Chynobel disaster, a much worse leak which did turn people into "freaks", or increased the amount of mutants in that area (even though that was in the 86). So within the original timelines, first class, and DOFP show us actual events; cuban missile crisis, paris peace accords. When these happened, public perception was always the same as within our own world. As it would be with the three mile incident if it showed it, except in Origins a whole flippin tower is destroyed! huge optic beams are seen, theres no way the publics perception would be the same as our own world. It's more likely that this was a seperate event that started the differences in the X-Men public perception timeline to our own world. But ultimately when making these timelines, we need to take the in Universe references and comments as the Canon over the stuff that happens in the real world, afterall this is a made up world where anything different can happen to our own, so we should use the real world as secondary for timelines and the films themselves should be primary. Side note, the 1985 date also can be used to fan theory fix the Emma frost appearances (I posted it in another thread). The only thing It as of yet can't fix is deadpools appearance